Mi salvación
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: "Cuando creí estar hundida en la decepción, de todas las personas tu me salvaste de caer"./ Esta historia particia en el Festival The Prince Malfoy de la pagina Amortentia Awards.


**Declaración:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa JK Rowling. Esta historia fue realizada para el concurso The Prince Malfoy en la página de facebook Amortentia Awards. Espero les guste. ¡Disfrúten!

 **N/A:** Personajes: Draco y Rose (Afecto NO romántico). Género: Hurt/Confort y Familia.  
Frase: "Cuando creí estar hundida, nunca espere que de todas las personas tú me salvaras".

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Mi Salvación**

.-.-

Rose Weasley, alumna de primer año de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, se acomodaba sobre su cama con su bolígrafo y cuaderno favoritos. Había traído consigo todo lo muggle a lo que estaba acostumbrada, algunos profesores lo soportaban, pero las cosas formales siempre debían ir en pergamino y tinta. Teniendo en mente la propuesta de su amigo Scorpius, decidió escribirle a su madre, ya que estaban terminando su primer año y necesitaba distracción.

" _Querida mamá. Ya queda tan poco para que nos veamos de nuevo y estoy ansiosa por contarle a Hugo lo maravilloso que es este lugar. ¿Se está portando bien?_

 _Yo estoy casi terminando todos los deberes, tal como me enseñaste siempre, y, además, encontré un compañero tan inteligente y estudioso como yo, y aunque al principio estábamos que nos tirábamos maldiciones, con el tiempo nos empezamos a llevar mejor._

 _Me ha invitado a pasar unos días en su casa si sus padres lo aprueban y quería pedirte permiso para hacerlo unos días antes de entrar a clases, no le digas a papá aún, pero el chico es Scorpius Malfoy. Sé lo que papá dice de la familia Malfoy y por eso te pido me guardes el secreto. Nos vemos pronto mamá. Un beso, Rose"_

Por su puesto su madre le dijo que guardaría el secreto siempre que le presentara a su nuevo amigo, oportunidad que Rose no desaprovechó al estar en la estación King Cross ya que su padre no había ido a buscarla con su familia. Lentamente se acercaron a la familia Malfoy para hacer las presentaciones.

—Scorpius, ella es mi mamá, Hermione Weasley —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Un gusto conocerla Señora Weasley —respondió asintiendo y mirando a sus padres—. Ellos son mis padres, Draco y Astoria Malfoy.

—Tanto tiempo, Granger —le extendió la mano que fue apretada suavemente por la castaña.

—Así es Malfoy. Por lo que veo la amistad de nuestros hijos nos ha hecho volver a vernos.

Un sorprendido Draco asintió

—¿No te molesta?

—Claro que no Malfoy, son sólo niños, no tienen por qué vivir con los prejuicios de sus padres; la guerra ya terminó.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hermione, nuestro hijo habla maravillas de Rose —intervino Astoria extendiendo su mano para saludarla.

Un poco de incomodidad invadió el ambiente frente al comentario de su madre y el pobre Scorpius se puso colorado. Su padre que se dio cuenta intervino rápidamente.

—Lamentamos tener que dejarlas, pero tenemos cosas que hacer en casa. Espero que nos visites Rose —dijo Astoria con una amable sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Señor Malfoy, nos veremos pronto. Adiós Scorpius, Señora Malfoy.

Terminaron de despedirse y se retiraron por caminos opuestos, ya que Hermione aún debía reunirse con los Potter. Al menos todo iba bien para Rose, tendría unas excelentes vacaciones gracias a su mejor amigo.

—¿Era tu novio? —cuestionó su hermano menor Hugo intentando molestarla.

—¡Claro que no, tonto! Somos amigos —sentenció la pelirroja con una mirada amenazante de no-te-metas-conmigo.

—Yo solo decía —susurró el chico siguiendo a ambas familias a la salida de la estación.

Así fue como Rose conoció a los Malfoy y comenzó una amistad no solo con Scorpius sino también con Draco y su gran biblioteca; y Astoria y su gusto por cocinar manjares y pasteles. Esa semana con los Malfoy fue la primera de muchas visitas en los siguientes años. Era una hija más para ellos que no habían podido tener más hijos. Para ella sus segundos padres, la habían acogido sin tener la necesidad, pero sabía que sin su apoyo nada hubiera sido igual.

Rose al ser muy estudiosa y con excelentes calificaciones, inmediatamente al egresar de Hogwarts empezó a estudiar para Sanadora ya que era lo que más le gustaba. Su ahora _novio_ Scorpius estaba estudiando Derecho ya que era el más apasionado por resolver problemas imposibles. Estaban recientemente comprometidos por lo que dentro de ese año realizarían la tan esperada boda para ellos, y por qué no, sus madres que planificaban con minuciosidad cada detalle.

Una tarde iba por el callejón Diagon para comprar unas túnicas, pues empezaría pronto sus primeras prácticas. Le habían dado la oportunidad de hacerlas en segundo año para adelantar algunas cosas y adquirir experiencia en el campo.

Esperaba encontrarse en la heladería con su novio luego de las compras. Cuando iba llegando a la heladería que visitaba desde niña, vio salir a Ron Weasley, su padre. Quería girarse y no tener que topárselo, pero ya era muy tarde porque la había visto venir.

—¡Rose querida! —exclamó una rubia que venía tomada de su brazo y se acercó abrazándola con efusividad.

—Hola Daisy —suspiró sin devolver el abrazo.

—Hija, ¿cómo estás?, ya casi no te veo cariño —se acercó a ella para abrazarla y no le pasó desapercibido que su cuerpo se puso aún más rígido.

 _.-.-_

— _Inicio de Flashback—_

 _Iba con Scorpius y su padre en dirección a la heladería del callejón Diagon por un rico helado. Ambos cargaban con unos regalos que les compró Draco por haber pasado con excelentes notas el primer año. Dentro de la heladería buscaban una mesa para poder sentarse cuando sus ojos se ubicaron en un rincón. No lo podía creer, su padre estaba allí sentado con una mujer muy cerca e íntimamente, y ¡no era su madre!_

 _Entró en shock. No se podía mover siquiera._

— _¡Rose, podemos sentarnos por acá! —exclamó Scorpius cerca de una mesa, demasiado fuerte para el bien de la chica, pues su padre alzó la vista hacia ella._

 _Entró en pánico. Tenía que salir de allí. Se giró para correr y se topó con unos brazos. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con el Sr. Malfoy abrazándola con delicadeza, pero mirando al sujeto que ella había visto antes. Odio brotaba de sus ojos de hielo._

— _Yo...yo... —balbuceó ella comenzando a sentir las lágrimas salir de sus ojos._

— _Scorpius tenemos que irnos. Ahora —habló en un firme susurro._

— _¿Por qué, padre?, Rose quería probar ese nuevo helado —se acercó a ellos—; ¿Rose que te pasa?_

 _Ron, angustiado, se acercó al grupo y sin presentaciones intentó acercarse a Rose tomándola del brazo, acto que fue impedido por Draco que con un manotazo alejo su mano._

—¿ _Qué demonios haces aquí Rose? ¡¿Y qué haces con estos mortífagos?!_ — _exclamó furioso._

— _Claramente no engañando a mi esposa, Weasley_ — _contestó desafiante._

— _Es mi hija, déjala en paz_ — _respondió intentando acercarse otra vez._

 _Rose suspiró y se giró para ver a su padre, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas;_ — _¿Cómo pudiste?_ — _susurró intentando contener el nudo en su garganta._

— _Hija, déjame que te explique, esto no es lo que tú crees._

— _¡No me toques! —dijo más alto. Ron rojo de enfado no podía creer lo que oía._

— _¡Eres mi hija y te vas conmigo! —exclamó subiendo la voz._

 _Rose no daba crédito al hombre que veía en frente, prefería imponer su rol de padre ante la situación bizarra ante sus ojos. Y con ello en mente y sacando su valentía Gryffindor tomó la mano de Scorpius y Draco._

— _Tú no eres mi padre, dejaste de serlo cuando decidiste engañar a mamá, una mujer que te ama y espera todos los días. Ahora entiendo tanto trabajo en el ministerio, viendo mujerzuelas —dijo mirando a la morena que se había acercado a Ron. — Por lo demás, mamá me autorizó a quedarme una semana con Scorpius —mirando a Draco, suspiró. —Cuando quiera Sr. Malfoy._

 _Este asintió desapareciéndose a los tres frente a un pasmado Ron con la boca abierta y manos apretadas de molestia._

— _Fin del Flashback—_

 _.-.-_

Saliendo de su recuerdo frente a ese mismo lugar hace varios años, se recompuso y apareció su máscara de indiferencia, enseñanza de su futura suegra.

—Sr. Weasley —dijo cortésmente mientras se soltaba del abrazo con suavidad.

—Rose, también eres una Weasley, y soy tu padre. ¿Cuándo me perdonarás? Han pasado muchos años, incluso tu madre me ha perdonado —respondió apesadumbrado.

—Mi madre te superó y siguió adelante que es diferente. Yo nunca olvidaré lo que nos hiciste—respondió molesta.

—Por lo demás en poco tiempo será una Malfoy —dijo un joven rubio acercándose a Rose por la espalda y apoyando la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, claramente sabiendo que estar cerca de su padre le causaba molestia.

—Para mí siempre será Weasley y saben que no estoy de acuerdo con esto —contestó poniéndose colorado como siempre cuando se molestaba.

—Qué bueno que tu opinión dejó de importarnos el día que te vi con la primera mujerzuela en este mismo lugar, hace mmm… muchos años —y tomando la mano de su novio, decidió que la conversación había acabado. —Y no te molestes en aparecer en la boda, porque no estás invitado. Tengo a toda la familia que necesito conmigo.

—¡Pero yo soy tu padre! —respondió con los puños cerrados.

—Te equivocas, quien me ayudó a superar la decepción desde ese día y me apoyó desde entonces como un verdadero padre es Draco Malfoy, y estoy orgullosa de llevar su apellido porque él ha sido un verdadero padre para mí —se volteó junto a Scorpius en dirección a la heladería dejando nuevamente a un Ron pasmado y sin saber qué contestar.

-.-.

Una radiante novia se miraba al espejo. Era el gran día y su cabello color rojizo contrastaba con su vestido de novia; un sencillo corset con encajes y un tul que al caer se volvía una larga cola. Estaba nerviosa por el gran paso que iban a dar. Todas habían venido a apoyarla; su madre, su suegra, sus amigas, pero la última visita en realidad no la imaginó nunca.

—Permiso Rose —dijo el rubio desde la puerta.

—Padre, pasa por favor —sonrió con nervios.

—Esta hermosa hija, ¿muy nerviosa? —preguntó mirando a su reflejo en el espejo.

—¡Claro que sí!, ¿qué tal si Scorpius se arrepiente?, ¿o si me desmayo?

—¿Con semejante novia? Imposible, mi hijo no se irá, está muy ansioso esperándote. Y estaremos cerca por si te desmayas.

Una mirada triste se vio en el espejo, su padre no estaría con ella en ese momento y, aunque sabía que no se lo merecía, no podía evitar pensar que debería estar ahí, sin embargo, rápidamente se recompuso y alisó su vestido para salir a enfrentar su futuro.

—¿Estás segura de no haber invitado a tu padre?, por lo demás uno se casa una vez en la vida—preguntó Draco comprendiendo la mirada de su nuera.

—Draco, tú has sido mi padre todos estos años. No me engendraste, pero me apoyaste y quisiste tal como él debió hacerlo. Yo tengo aquí a quien necesito —dijo acercándose para darle un abrazo. Draco la correspondió sonriendo.

Luego del abrazo, y aún con una sonrisa, sacó algo de su chaqueta y lo puso en las manos de Rose.

—Es una tiara de matrimonio, la usó mi madre y muchas novias antes de ella. Quiero que hoy la lleves y quizá algún día tu hija.

Rose con unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazando salir sonrió y frente al espejo se la acomodó.

—Bienvenida a la familia, hija —le dijo nuevamente al espejo y extendiendo el brazo para que lo tomase la invitó. —¿Lista?

—Allá vamos asintió con una sonrisa.

Ese día rieron, bailaron, comieron y disfrutaron.

El nuevo matrimonio Malfoy estaba feliz y sus padres y familiares también. Al día siguiente una bella imagen sería portada principal de "El Profeta", anunciando que los descendientes de los archienemigos rompían el mito de las rivalidades de casas. Titular que vería un apesadumbrado y triste Ron Weasley, pero, se dijo, así es la vida, hay que asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas y Ron Weasley había aprendido la lección de la manera más dolorosa.


End file.
